Mann und Panzer
by jimark
Summary: A more realistic, aged-up and gender-swapped Girls und Panzer. Rated M in case the grit gets real. There will be extra battles, different tanks, and a smattering of bad German. I try to keep Chronology, crews and vehicles as close to original as possible.
1. Chapter 1

I peer out over the valley with my binoculars, even without them, I can see the dust kicked up by the British tanks. We'll have to move quickly to cut this isolated thrust off. Lucky our tanks are faster than theirs.

The issue, will be surviving the fight once we catch them.

"Four Matilda IIs and a single Churchill, all advancing." I murmur  
"Quite the formation" Yorik, beside me replies. I grunt in agreement. "It's impressive they can stay in formation like that." I don't reply. He continues "We can't penetrate them from the front with our AP."  
"That is where tactics and skill will come in then" I reply, attempting to bolster his confidence.  
"Right" He replies.

We rush back to Anglerfisch, our faithful steed, overlooking the valley. As Yorik and I clamber onto her steel hull, I call into the drivers hatch.  
"Max, wake up, you lazy fuck!"  
He grumbles awake, rifle cap askew, sleepy brown eyes look up at me. Samm gives me an apologetic look from the radioman's hatch.  
"We're going to deploy, start the engine up, but make sure the sound of the engine doesn't echo."  
He nods. Samm disappears back into his hatch and I hear him relaying my orders to the rest of the kampfgruppe. I scramble onto the turret, over the still open loaders hatch and clamber into my cupola, brushing the desert dirt off my knees and elbows as I sit. Yorik looks at me with barely concealed enthusiasm. I nod at him. To my left is Hahn, his face a contrary image of complete calm, only disturbed by the tank lurching backward into motion. He wipes the lens of his gunsight with a pristine cloth.

I can see the rest of my kampfgruppe vehicles: 'Schildkröte', our surviving 38t; 'Ente' and 'Nilpferd', Panzer IIIs both, and our infantry contingent mounted in their halftrack, the 'Kaninchen'. We begin to trundle down the valley, diesel engines roaring, tracks squealing and clunking.

I hum to attempt to drone out the noise.

Max begins to take us to the front of the group. We pass the Ente, football slogans written all over the tank, and the Schildkrote, with it's garish dunkelgelb. Fresh from some Czech factory, it had been given to the survivors of the Schildkrote I, not even painted field grey yet.

I try not to think about Madz. Poor bastard.

After passing the 38t, we pass the second Panzer III, the Nilpferd. God damn Austrians. An Austro-Hungarian flag sits tauntingly where their balkan cross should sit. Though I should be happy they're not flying their flag today on their 'portable flagpole'. An infantryman in the back of the halftrack waves at me as Samm pokes out his hatch for some air. He ducks the gun swinging around as Hahn tests the turret traverse.

"Idiot!" he shouts  
"What?" Hahn emerges from his hatch and shouts across the turret.  
"You almost took my head off!"  
"Oh" Hahn replies calmly. I chuckle as a dip in the desert track pauses their argument as the tank lurches forward and back.  
"Stand by to relay orders Samm"  
"One moment." He ducks back into his hatch and transmits on his throat mic. "Transmitting to kampfgruppe."  
I speak to all members across the radio. "Five enemy tanks are advancing alone. Anglerfisch will draw them into an ambush at the pass. Make sure you are all ready. Operation 'Sneaky Sneaks is a-go."

Mission names were never my strong point.

"So what are we doing Captain?" Hahn asks as we separate from the rest.  
"We're trying to lure the British into an ambush, but I'm not sure if we can eliminate their tanks."  
"Well if we fail, at least we have some cover to retreat to" Samm points out the rocky areas all around us.  
"That's if we survive the desert conditions for long enough to get back to base." Hahn replies.  
I'm sure I hear Samm swallow hard, even over the noise of the tank.  
"Let's do our duty, as men of the Panzerkorps." I reply  
"Yes Sir!" The crew calls in reply  
"I'm just so happy to get a chance to take down those Brits myself!" Yorik cheers.  
"You look it" I reply.

I wonder how long that enthusiasm will last the poor boy.

"Targets sighted." Hahn states.  
"Aim for the lead tank, the Churchill." I reply. I hope we can throw it's track.  
"Target in sight"  
"Fire at will."  
With a loud crack, the round flies out the short barrel, I watch it arc into the valley as I hear the clank of the shell casing eject from the breech. The shell itself smashes into the ground in a cloud of smoke. Bad fuse.  
"Sorry," says Hahn.  
"It's ok, we didn't need to take it out here. Driver, turn and retreat to the pass as per orders. Get us out of here Max."  
"Yes sir." He replies.  
The British open up with their 40mm cannons. Small rounds, but lethal. Rocks all around us are smashed apart by the rapid fire. The 57mm on the Churchill also opens up. Max drives us in evasive maneuvers as we quickly outpace the British tanks, who seem to have taken the bait. I watch the last Matilda begin to disappear behind a corner, as I look down it's cannon barrel, and it fires.


	2. Chapter 2

My alarm goes off.

"God, I miss strawberries and cake…" I yawn, having had the most delicious dream about last summer's carnival. I squirmed as I remembered the food, the drink, the girls…. I crashed to the floor.  
"Shit" I stand and disentangle myself from the sheets. I turn the alarm off.  
"I'm not at home anymore" I say to myself. I'm staying in a room near the recruiting station opening today. I fold the sheets so they can be cleaned, before washing and dressing, then I see the time.  
"Shit."  
I'm going to be late.  
"Shit shit shit shit…" I rush out, quickly signing my name on the front desk and taking the slice of buttered toast the landlady hands me. Toast in mouth I rush down the road until I am out of breath and I see many other men discussing joining up to serve. Must be heading in the right direction. The smell of fresh bread reminds me to eat the toast in my mouth.

Once in the station, we are all lines up, writing out forms with our information on. The pencil slides out of my hand. How fucking embarrassing.

A calm faced man picks it up and hands it to me,  
"Here"  
"Thanks" I reply. I reach out my hand "Michael Neiche."  
"Immel"  
"That's Hahn Immel" says another man beside him, "I'm Samm Tacke, pleased to meet you."  
"Likewise" I reply. The pair are almost opposites - Hahn with dark hair and strong features, whilst Samm has light, auburn hair, and a round face. It goes well with his friendliness I guess.  
"We're finishing the forms too, you want to go get some lunch whilst they process it?"  
"Sorry?" I reply, "lunch? I barely know these people.  
"Come get lunch with us!" Hahn clarifies.  
"The more the merrier," Samm adds.

"You're not from around here then?" asks Samm Tacke as we stand at the food counter.  
"No, I moved here to volunteer," I reply  
"Good man, knew you'd be interesting" said Hahn Immel  
"You're both from here?" I ask, trying to keep the conversation going  
"How did you know that?" Samm asks in shock  
"I saw it on your form"  
He looks at me quizzically "Hmm, an observant one"  
I laugh nervously "Yeah, I guess."I've got an eye and a memory for little stuff like that."  
Samm laughs and looks at Hahn "You were right, definitely interesting." He turns back to me, reaching out his hand "We'll get on just fine Michael, call me Samm."  
"And me Hann" Hann adds. I smile. This it going great. Our food is spooned out and Samm and Hahn head for a table. I turn to catch up and...  
"Fuck-Shit!" I say, almost sliding over and catapulting my lunch across the room. Hahn and Samm steady me and laugh.  
"We've got a clutz." Hahn says. I stew in my own shame.

"So what's this town like? I've only been here a day and…"  
"Seen any girls you like?" asks Samm suddenly, "Sampled the 'local cuisine?'"  
"I'm sorry?!" I splutter in shock.  
"The town is ok. It's heaving today. What brings you to this recruiting station in particular? Just the local one? Or family troubles? Living on the run?" Hahn says  
"Did you commit a crime?" added Samm  
"No, no, nothing like that!"  
"But it's NOT your local station" Samm raised an eyebrow  
"Well…" I begin. I don't want to spill my story, but I don't want to suddenly go back to knowing no-one.  
"You should eat, your food's getting cold." Hahn says  
"Good idea." I reply.

We ate our lunch in quiet after that. I say quiet, but when 100 new recruits are all piled into a refectory, the amount of noise is never quiet. Samm visibly decides he doesn't like the lack of conversation that makes me feel awkward and turns to me,  
"I got approached by a girl the other night out, but I'm seeing someone at the moment. It's not serious, do you think I should have made a move?"  
"She asked you for directions" Hahn clarified  
"I'm a totally handsome guy" Samm protested "It's so hard"  
"Sure" said Hahn  
"You're definitely super friendly, I see why you wouldn't struggle" Samm's face changes to shock from the honest compliment, I carry on, "I'm jealous of how well you get on with people. I'm really thankful you guys picked me up."  
Samm smiles at me honestly and kindly, before turning to Hahn.  
"We're definitely keeping him."  
Hahn nods "You're not bad Nieche."  
"Michael." I correct him.  
He nods again, and grins.  
"Nieche." a voice calls. A trio of recruiters walk over.  
I stand "Yes Sir?"  
"Apply for the Panzer Corps." The short one, who seems to be in charge says.  
"I'm sorry?" I reply.  
"On your specialisation, select the Panzer Corps."  
"I thought they didn't recruit from here."  
"They just started."  
Damn. I'd come here so I didn't have to join the Panzer Corps. Just logistics for me, yes Sir. He pats me hard on the back,  
"Glad we had this talk." he says, before walking off with his two cronies.  
"I feel sick," I murmur.  
"So do I!" announced Samm healthily.  
"Me too." Agreed Hahn, without a hint of convincing tone. Nevertheless, the two shepherded me to the doctor's area.  
"Just have him sit quietly" the doctor sighed, before tending to another man.

"Why do they want you to join the Panzer Corps?" asked Samm  
"Do you want to be a tanker?" asked Hahn  
"No." I replied  
"Why?" they asked in unison.  
Like hell I'll answer that.  
"You're sleeping with the Corps Commander's wife!" Samm said in excitement  
"You're a legendary armoured officer already, thrown out for showing up other officers!"  
"No!" I replied, this was getting quickly out of hand. But I'd be damned if I just spilled to these two people I already met.  
"Ok." Hahn replied. "What branch do you want?"  
"Logistics."  
"Then we'll do logistics too!" Samm called out, "Administrators beware! For Tacke, Immel and Neiche are coming for the German Logistics Division!"  
Hahn sighed, but nodded at me. "I'll be there."

A voice came over the base tannoy. "All new recruits are to move to the lecture theater. All ne recruits, lecture theater."  
"I wonder what that's for?" I asked Samm as we walked there.  
"Oh, it's the way these recruiting stations work."  
"You've signed up before?"  
"Well… ah…."  
I didn't push it further, as we sat down and the recruiters from earlier stand at the front, before calling for silence. The lights dim, and a film plays:

 _Several slides show old Weltkrieg era panzers. "The Panzerkorps is one of the greatest branches of the Wehrmacht, and of the Heer. Men all over the world fight inside these steel behemoths, as kings of the battlefield. Joining the Panzerkorps today are strong, gallant heroes." Strong Aryan men climb into a shining new Panzer III, before the commander signals them to advance. A close up of the running gear. "Tankers are intense and strong like a tank's armour; powerful and quick like it's tracks; clever and sharp like it's gun." The tank fires it's 37mm. I've seen all this before, but it looks like all the other guys haven't. They're eating it up. "Tankers will become better husbands, fathers and workmen. You will be healthier, friendlier, stronger, and perhaps even attract the attention of that girl you always liked." I sigh, Samm turns in excitement and grins at Hahn and I. Please say they won't abandon me so quickly, even Hahn looks sold._

" _Come forth!"_  
 **BOOOM**

That was a blank. Lots of the others jumped though.  
"A few years ago" the recruiter began, "our country had no defence against foreign aggression, due to Foreign treaties. We say no more. Our country needs a full Panzerkorps, and needs you to crew it. Since the Reichstag has recognised this, Tankers will receive special benefits." He looks expectantly to his other cronie.  
"Tankers will receive more ration tickets, more day off passes, and double wages."  
There was an excited cheer of enthusiasm from the crowd, before we were dismissed.

"That's it, I'm joining the Panzerkorps!" Samm said, "Girls love a military man, and if that military man drives, he gets in there! You should do it too Michael!"

I ponder a response. Like hell I'll do tankery.

"Life in the country is so dull, I've always wanted to work on something more intricate, more exciting than tractors and livestock. Panzerkorps life sounds pretty good."  
I look down in shame. I've lost my friends already. I look at my feet, then look up to Hahn. He continues,  
"I think I'm gonna do tankery too. You seem to know a bit about tanks, will you do it with us and guide us?"  
"I bet you'd be great!" Samm agrees.

 _Flashbacks to a tank column. A prototype heavy tank rumbles along, I order the driver to accelerate, we need to reach our objective. We won't win this summer camp if we're late to the battle. I hear the engine whine. We drive alongside a river, the towpath doesn't fit our tank. There is a loud thunk on the left track, before it breaks and flies outward. A clod of mud has shattered and thrown our track.  
_ " _Werner!" I shout at the driver, "what did I say about mud patches!..." The tank sliding breaks my rant, the tank slides quickly down the riverbank, before splashing into the river. It is deeper than it looks, the tank begins to capsize. "Shit" I shout, as the gunner and I clamber out the main turret. I realise that the driver and front turret gunner are still in the tank. I swim down and desperately rip the turret hatch open. The machinegunner clambers out and swims for the surface after almost being dragged down with the tank. I feel my air running out as I begin to float helplessly to the surface. A hand pokes out the front-turret hatch._

 _Helpless._

"I'm sorry." I say to them. They lead me to a seat in a room. "I can't. The only reason I moved here, and met you, was to not join the Panzerkorps."

"It's ok." said Samm. I look up at him in surprise. "You pick logistics, we said we'd come with you right?"  
"Sorry to make you worry." Hahn nods, concern on both their faces as I look up.  
"You can't, both of you totally wanted to become tankers!" I won't ruin their careers like this. I won't.  
"I've seen that face before" said Hahn, "bad memories, the ones that define a person. I won't have you relive those."  
"So we're staying with you, interesting things happen to you after all! Plus I don't need help baggin girls anyway."

I start to wonder if girls is all he talks about, but this level of kindness, I have never experienced. I sit in a shocked silence. They share a knowing look.  
"Let's go get dinner" they say together.

Dinner was a brief affair, me blathering on about how grateful I am to have such good friends, Hahn and Samm just nodding and telling me not to worry. I am seriously in their debt. The room is full of people chatting about how great tankery is. Just wait, logistics is gonna be the bomb with these two. Life is looking up. We settled down in the barracks in free time, having had an afternoon of basic explanations and lectures, tomorrow we'd be sorted and shipped out to training bases.  
"Neiche!" the short recruiter stormed in as I was about to change into a sleepwear. "Come with me! Now!" I rose and followed, as did Sam and Hahn. I sighed,  
"You don't have to…"  
"You two will stay here." the recruiter stated to them. "Neiche, with me."

It was a brief, brisk walk to his office, where we reunited with his cronies. One with a monocle smashed his hand on the desk.  
"What's this about you not joining the Panzerkorps!"  
"I don't want to…"  
"I don't care if you don't want to, you'll do it!" the short one joined back in  
"Why?" I asked  
"Because otherwise, I'll have the Gestapo look into your family."  
"My family is clean." I gritted my teeth  
"Not for long they won't be" he snapped back, "they're as clean as I say they are."  
"It's important, for the good of the Corps, you transfer in." Monocle states.  
"Why."  
"Two Neiche's will mean we get more funding from High command."  
"I don't care!"  
"That funding will help us make the Panzerkorps the best armoured force under the sun!"  
"I don't care!"  
"Your brother is one of the biggest rising stars!..."  
"I don't care! I'm not my damn brother!"  
"What about the lives you'd save?"  
"What?"  
"What about the lives you'd save by the funding going from foreign affairs to the army. We can afford better tanks and equipment, so fewer will die in the coming struggle. Do you care about your countrymen? And the Fatherland?"  
I stammer half formed excuses.  
"Save lives, or I'll tell my contact in the Gestapo to investigate all your family and friends…. Mr Tacke and Mr Immel will be first on that fucking list."

I've never been angrier in my life. Why can't I just be left alone. Still, I don't want my family, or Samm and Hahn for that reason, shot.  
"Put me in the fucking Panzerkorps then." I spat as I stormed out.


	3. Chapter 3

Basic training was harsh. Long hikes, team building, tactical maneuvers, spotting exercises. That was before we even trained on the tanks themselves. Cleaning, repairing and operating the tanks that the Panzerkorps could afford to spare for training. 10 Panzer Is stood before us. We were split into pairs. I had earnt myself a 'fan' due to my… extensive knowledge of tank operation. A shy boy, almost certainly too young to enlist, ended up with me.  
"Yorik Albrecht, I am 16, and from here. I am not experienced, but I look forward to working with you!"  
"Michael Neiche, 16, from Berlin. I look forward to working with you too."  
"I know who you are, sir!" he replies.  
Hahn and Samm introduce themselves too.  
"I'm Samm Tacke, this is Hahn Immel."  
Yorik salutes us. "Very nice to meet you all."

We got down to studying the manuals, and getting familiar with our tank. I elected to drive, since I had done it before, whereas Yorik was in charge of the two machineguns.

Yorik came with us when we went into town next. Looking over the river, I reflected on our rag-tag group. Samm, liveley and enthusiastic, Hahn, calm and clear, me, and now Yorik Albrecht, who shared Samm's enthusiasm but also had a lot of knowledge on the Heer and weapons.  
"My father fought in the Weltkrieg, and lost a leg, so he's a barber now. I inherited his service pistol, want to see it?"  
"We'll have to drop by when we're next in town, we've got to get back to base soon." I pointed out.  
"Can we drop in somewhere on the way back? No, I guess we don't have time…" Yorik said, downcast.  
"Where?" I asked.

Turns out the garages for the Panzerkorps base could be seen from nearby. We watched the various tanks drive about.  
"I didn't know there was a view like this here" said Hahn  
"They all look the same though" said Samm  
"No they don't!" Yorik spluttered, before launching into a defensive tirade, "that's not true at all! They all have their own personalities and traits. They change on who drives them too!"  
"Not too different from farming" Hahn agreed, "People think it's growing things."  
"Sounds like bagging girls, lets go to a bar before we had back!"  
I sigh.

I could definitely use a drink though.

"I hope the excersise tomorrow isn't too dangerous" Hahn says as we sit drinking.  
"They use rounds with an emphasis on safety, so no-one gets hurt, unlike combat" Yorik chuckles.  
"How does that make any sense?" Hahn counters  
"I don't make the bullets and rounds." Yorik shrugs.

The radio catches my attention  
" _We have an interview with Matthais Neiche, a volunteer who fought in Spain, and a hero of the Fatherland. He commands a whole division in Germany's Panzerkorps. Major Neiche, what is the secret to winning an armoured battle?"  
_ " _To never give up" she pauses, "and never run away, no matter what the situation."_

"Was that your brother?" asked Yorik  
"Yes" I answer simply. Was Matthais thinking about that time too when he said that? He must still be disappointed in me. Not only had I got someone killed, we lost the battle too. I gave up.

Luckily, Samm breaks the silence,  
"Lets get back to base, Yorik, where are you bunked?"  
"I...In the same room as you…" Yorik says nervously.  
"Nobody sleeps above Michael, you want to move over to us?"  
"Yes please!" Yorik replies.

We picked up some potatoes and spices and cooked them up back in our room, on Yorik's field cooker.  
"See, it pays to be well equipped." He said, as Samm cooked them in oil.  
"Good food will always help you seduce a woman!" He stated as we ate  
"Even just fried potatoes with paprika?"  
"They're good potatoes" Yorik added  
"I'm sorry I didn't have any I'd grown myself, we grow and excellent variety at home." Hahn apologised.  
"Seriously Hahn, these are fine, and the flavour is excellent Samm, the Paprika really warms them up."  
Hahn says he preened all the way back to his bed that night.

-BREAK-

"You guys head out, I'm gonna see if that guy is ok" I tell the others. We're running late, and there's still someone in the barracks not quite out of bed. They hover for a moment before leaving finally.  
"Are you okay?" I walk over and ask him. He slowly crawls out of bed.  
"Painful" he says quietly  
"Pardon?"  
"Life is painful. If this was a dream, everything would be fine."  
"We're gonna be late! Pull yourself together"  
"I will go, I must go." He drags his uniform on and walks with me to the meeting ground.  
"What unit are you training with?"  
"MR REISER" calls an instructors voice, "YOU HAVE BEEN LATE EVERY DAY SO FAR."  
"Why does morning have to come." He mutters in response.  
"Morning Comes EVERY DAY. Mr Neiche, if you are held up dragging him to meeting every morning, you will suffer too, it is better you leave Mr Reiser here to fail out, even if he does posess a mediocre intellect and is able to drive."

I leave as I am told and rush to meeting. Apparently our instructor is late.

"Why are you late?" Samm asks.  
"Got held up dragging that guy to his meeting"  
"Well that's nice of…"  
The roar of an engine cut Samm off, a Mercedes staff car pulls up, parking in front of the base commandants kubelwagen. A tall, imposing man in a fancy uniform struts out. He has an oddly large head. I'm sure I recognise him from somewhere.  
"My name is Arnold Clausz. I hear there are a lot of new tankers here, work hard and learn well."

I do know him, he works with my father.

Fuck, he's seen me.

"You, are you Colonel Neiche's son? We go back a long way, how is your brother?"  
"I… believe he is doing well, Sir." I hear the murmurs beginning around me.  
"Neiche? Is she famous?"  
"Colonel Siegfried Neiche was a Panzerkorps founder in the Weltkrieg and afterwards!"  
"Instructor!" Calls Samm as soon as he is finished. The instructor pauses and nods to let him speak.  
"Do… erm… people think the Panzerkorps is cool?"  
"Well, yes, it's very impressive. I am successful in 120% of my conversations about work.  
Yorik does the same and asks his question "What will we be doing today?"  
"Aha, we will be doing a mock excersise!"

-BREAK-

"Samm, you're in charge of our pair of tanks, what are we going to do?" I shout from the driver hatch. Our two Panzer Is are alone in the forest on a track, the Platoon having broken down into two tank, four person teams.  
"Well I want to kill those damn recruiters, so let's go get them first!"  
"Panzer vor!" Shouts Yorik in excitement, "I want to fire the guns!"  
"Please hold your fire, Albrecht" I ask quickly. I don't want us to attract more attention from our Platoon that our shouting and my… family... hasn't already garnered.  
"Sorry sir." He replied meekly.

I palm my face, he's supposed to be commanding me, I won't let my poor judgement ruin any more lives.

A sudden burst of machinegun fire hits the ground near us. Yorik squeaks in surprise.

"It seems the enemy has found us!" Shouts Hahn  
"Orders, commander!" Shouts Yorik.

I activate the engine, it purrs with pent up energy. The driving levers vibrate in my hands. I sink into a familiar trance. I am aware of nothing but what I can see through the vision slits, I have no control of the weapons, but I am ready.

"Ready to move, commander!"

"Get us the hell out of here!" Shouted Samm.  
I throw the tank into gear and drive away from our pair of attackers, I see Hahn following, slower, but following. He still must be struggling with the controls. I let up on the accelerator a bit. I see Samm shouting something at the same time, I am coming up to a fork. He looks down inside his tank, before re-emerging and flailing his hand in the direction of the right fork. I slow the right track and we change direction in that direction, Hahn follows. We go round a corner into a clearing with a bridge over a chasm.

There is someone in the road.

I smash the breaks and lift the clutch to stop the engine stalling, Hahn crashes into our rearand I hear his engine stall as it tries to push us.  
"HAHN!" Screams Samm, "MICHAEL, HAHN'S NOT MOVING!"  
"Yorik, watch our rear!" Not again, not again, not again. I turn off the engine and throw open the hatch, clambering over the top as Yorik turns the turret around. Hahn's hatch is still open so I don't have to prise it open. He is unconscious and…  
"Still breathing" I say in absolute relief. I see it on Samm's face too. I go to check on the sleeping man who caused the crash in the first place, he has not moved. I pull the book off his face,  
"Reiser?"  
"Who? Oh, Neiche."  
"Get in one of the tanks, it's dangerous out here!"  
"Oh," says Samm, walking over, "it's Max!"  
"Hmm?" I ask. Do they know each other?  
"Samm." Reiser replies. They must know each other.  
"I know Max from school" Samm clarifies, "We go way back. What are you doing here?"  
Max helps Samm move the unconcious Hahn to the back of the fighting compartment.

"Watch our rear!" I see the two enemy tanks advancing toward us. Yorik opens up with his machineguns, pelting one and it raises its white flag. Easy. Samm and Max Reiser batton down the hatches on their tank as I run back to mine. "Another on the right side!" I call. Samm slews his turret faster than Yorik and opens up too. His fire is inaccurate, but effective nonttheless, as the enemy fire is thrown off by their movement and goes over our heads. It's flag goes up too.

"Two down, advance over the bridge, then we can have a look at Hahn. Samm, you'll have to…"  
I hear the engine turn back on in Samm's tank, and it begins trundling forward.  
"I read the manual, not much different to a truck. Lets go." Max says.  
"Yorik, take the levers! I say, clambering out the hatch. I won't have us falling off the edge. I check the bridge, and beckon both tanks forward, one after the other. Yorik begins to edge toward the sides, but I correct him. More fire comes from behind me. I curse repeatedly as I run toward the tank, I see Yorik already moving back into the turret.  
"Yorik, rotate the turret forward and engage the left tank! Samm, the left tank"  
"Yes sir!" They call, already slewing the turrets toward the enemy. The enemy fire gets more and more accurate as they range us in.  
"Max! Slow advance" I begin to move us slowly forward toward the enemy, so that our gunners can get better shots, but not at a speed to impact their accuracy.  
"Another one gone, take that!" Shouts Samm, who has destroyed his target. The one Yorik targets does not surrender despite taking hits, but throws a track and slides several feet down the hill, falling into a ditch. The flag goes up. I check my watch. The time is up.  
"Fantastic job Michael!" Samm says  
"I'm sorry I let you all down" adds Hahn, who apparently woke up again once the firing started. A long bruise is on his forehead.  
"You really pulled us through Michael" Yorik cheers.  
Excitement pumping through my body still, I can't say how good it feels. I never thought I would enjoy commanding, or even armoured combat, again. Yet here I am, with the same high I used to get training with some of the other kids of Panzerkorps founders.

After driving or being towed back to the garage, we all left our tanks and stood before the instructor, who looked very proud.  
"Excellent firing and movement, very nice. I couldn't ask more of you on your first try. I have to go to another base, but if you have any questions, you can send letters through the command chain. Especially you, A-team. He points at us. I have to stop myself thrusting my chest out in pride. What is wrong with me? "Good job." The instructor finishes.

We had a good rest and shower after we were dismissed,  
"That was more exciting that a woman saying how good you are!" Samm sighs in pleasure  
"Have you ever ever had a woman say how good you are?" Hahn replied coldly  
"Well… ah… my teacher used to say how good I was!"  
"She sounds like a nice teacher" I reply  
"It was great out there" Yorik about sums it up for all of us.  
"Still, I think Michael should be commander" Samm says  
"You know a lot about commanding and operating tanks" Hahn agrees  
"You definitely know what you're doing..." says Yorik.  
"...Right" I say, unsure. I'm not ready to command a tank again, but they all said I did such a good job today… I don't want to let them down…

"I'll do it!"


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the training for the Panzer Corps was harsh and long, but informative. Turns out I was just as good at tactics as my brother. I was platoon commander by the time we were shipped out to Silesia. Still, it was only in a Panzer II. Our Platoon was supposed to be made up of IIIs, but we didn't even have enough 38t's to substitute those. A command Panzer II, two normal ones, and a pair of Panzer Is. Five tanks, all under my command now.

I looked out the hatch. At least I had one. Hahn was cramped next to the gearbox at the front, whilst Samm was crammed down where the radio and ammo was. I checked the ammo loaded into the cannon and machinegun. Yorik was in one of the Panzer Is. We had orders to defend against a possible border incident with the Poles. Infantry sat around us, also ready to go.  
"Must be some border incident brewing" said Hahn  
"Radio's gone quiet" Samm alerted us, "Some of them were chatting on casual frequencies when…"  
"Casual frequencies?" I asked  
"Sorry Corporal, but we use the casual frequencies for non-mission talk."  
"Chatter" I clarified. Very professional.  
"Professional Chatter." He tried to correct himself  
"Well you said it was casual"  
"That was before I realised that was a rubbish excuse."  
"What do you talk about, professionally, on the casual frequencies?" I asked  
"Oh, this and that, professional stuff."  
"I'm sure."  
"Border barrier has been lifted" said Hahn. I looked over, and saw or infantry had advanced to the border, and was holding up the Polish checkpoint. I hear orders coming in via Samm's radio.  
"Orders are to advance into… Poland? There was a border crossing by a group of Polish troops... war declared, advance along main road…."  
"Hahn, start the engine and prepare to move." I say immediatley  
"Yes Corporal." He replied  
"Platoon commander orders staggered line along the main road, advancing at full speed until contact."  
"Copy, advance staggered line high speed until contact, Driver, take us forward down the road."  
"Copy" replied Hahn

Advancing down the road, progress was fast. We quickly outpaced the infantry, then the mounted troops, then the cycle units. We soon found out tank column alone, ahead of the enemy. I surveyed the town ahead with my binoculars. The Polish flag flew defiantly on a spire and several houses, just like the last town.  
"The Platoon commander says that this town contains an important crossroads, and we must capture it quickly then push on."  
"Well then let's hope the Poles aren't intelligent enough to defend it." I said. As if in response, a spray of machinegun fire splattered across the column. I threw myself down into the turret, crouching on the floor.  
"Are you okay Corporal?" Samm asked. I nodded. "Corporal?" he asked again  
"I'm fine. Hahn?"  
"I'm fine, orders?"  
I lowered and sat in my seat, before surveying the area through the periscope  
"All eyes open, find me that MG."  
"Forward, 10 degrees right." Hahn said.  
I looked down the sights and rotated the turret. Pivoting the gun down slightly, as we were on a raised road above the fields, I saw the MG nest firing away. I squeezed the trigger on my own MG, and it began to spray bullets into the sandbags and dirt around the nest. I adjusted my aim, then fired the main cannon. The 20mm APHE round flew across the battlefield and threw the MG backward into the nest. I fired twice more, then gave them a burst from the MG again.  
"Good shot Corporal." Hahn said.  
"Driver, advance." I said. We needed to get into town.  
"Copy." Hahn replied. I could just about here him over the din of battle outside. Every so often, a bullet would ping off our thin armour, luckily the only munitions that hit us were the only ones we were rated to survive. We passed a Panzer I which wasn't so lucky, a wide exit hole in the back of it's turret, engine still running. The hatch popped open as we passed, the driver had at least survived. A burst of MG fire later, we weren't so sure, but my eyes were fixed firmly forward, looking for the other MG. I fired the remainder of the shells in the cannon into a few windows, just in case they held the enemy. I reloaded the cannon and looked back out the periscope.

We were passing through the Polish lines now, passing through an empty trench line either side of us, then the MG nest we took out earlier. My shells had blown out the front of it, and the MG, and bits of what must have been it's crew were spread behind it. There was a large splotch where a shell must have… I retched.  
"Are you okay Corporal?" Asked Samm.  
"No problem" I swallowed hard "anything on the radio?"  
"Nothing, I'm a little worried."  
"Enemy front, in the street, running, Corporal"  
"Driver halt." The tank lurched to a stop.  
I threw my face back to the gunsight and squeezed the MG, spraying ahead of us. Without thinking, I guided the stream of lead across the street, to a group of men trying to beat down a door. My bullets struck them and they fell limp. Some ran out of the fire and back down the street away from us. The MG clicked empty.  
"New belt" Samm offered me a new belt of ammo. I pulled the old one out and threw it on the floor, loading the new one, and looked back out forward, cocking it unsuccessfully without looking.  
"Fuck" I said, diverting my attention and cocking the bolt again. A quick squeeze confirmed my reload. There was a knock on the turret on my right, I slewed the turret in panic, but I saw grey clad germans charging past us.  
"They're ours, watch front for enemies ahead so we can cover."  
"Copy" replied Hahn "Nothing in sight yet."

I watched the squad clear several houses in the street. We advanced with them into the town, indeed finding the important crossroads. Several Polish trucks were parked around us.  
"Should we destroy them?" Hahn asked  
"Call it in, Immel" I ordered Samm  
"Yes Corporal." He replies. I hear him calling in to high scommand for orders. "This is Paula Zeppelin 1-2-1, report several empty Polish trucks crossroads Bruno Heinrich... yes... yes sir." He muted the radio, "they want us to defend them, and have congratulated us on an excellent push. Before I could reply, there was another knock on the side of my turret. I slewed it around, and a German stood in my sights, hands raised. I opened the hatch.  
"What!" I snapped  
"I just wanted to thank you for your support, Panzer officer."  
"Corporal" I replied  
"Oh, sorry Corporal"  
I didn't reply  
"Well, thanks" he said, before unslinging his rifle and rejoining his men, who were also guarding the trucks with us.

There was no counterattack, and no new orders, so we sat tight, crammed in out tin can, until the evening. We stretch our legs, ate some rations we had stashed in the equipment bin, before clambering back in, hatches still only half open.  
Evening turned to night, and we passed the time talking and playing cards, pausing every time planes flew overhead, or artillery could be heard in the background, or sporadic fire was heard in the town. The infantry were just as jumpy, one emptied a machine pistol into a window when a strong breeze caught a curtain. I was hard tempted to do so myself before he did. We slept where we sat, Hahn removing his seat so he had a modicum of space. One of us always manning the radio and watching out in shifts. I tried to sleep, but images of spraying down those men in the street haunted my thoughts, I managed to keep dinner down though. Eventually, tiredness won out, and I slept.

The Polish campaign was more of the same, a war of maneuver, cutting off the enemy forces and skirmishing. Another company in our division was badly mauled by an infantry division. We received their tanks - a Panzer III, which my crew took, as Yorik had joined us. Max also eventually joined us, poached from the logistics division with promises of extra leave and rations in the end. I believe Samm has said his mother was ill or something. Max would drive the 'Anglerfisch' as we had christened our mechanical squadmate. Samm stayed radio operator, Hahn the gunner, as his eyes were sharp and his hands precise. Yorik was his loader, and I was commander.

Now equipped with Czech Pz.38 tanks, we advanced toward Warsaw. Our lone Panzer III, with its powerful radio, sat second in the column behind the recruiters from Koln. The Austrians were behind, then the mechanized infantry in a half-track. At the back were the football hooligans.  
"Team B reports no enemy sighted so far" Samm says to me over the intercom.  
"Radio, Remind all tanks to keep their eyes open" I tell him. He transmits my message to the other tanks. I see rifle flashes ahead in a thicket. There are numerous sounds of team B being struck by their fire.  
"Rifle fire from ahead."  
"Radio, Tell them to move off the road if still mobile. Loader load HE. Driver, move us just behind them then halt."  
I watch team B's tank trundle to the left, allowing me to see more of the road.  
"HE loaded" calls Yorik.  
"Do you see them, Hahn?" I ask my gunner  
"I do, permission to fire?"  
"Fire one round, conserve what little HE we have, use the MG."  
"Opening fire." The cannon coughs and the MG34 opens up.  
"Samm, inform B team to conserve ammo and cover the advance with MG fire at targets of opportunity. C, D and E team are to advance across the field to the right."  
"Radio, B team to cover advance with MG fire, conserve ammo, C, D, E to advance across field right, understood."  
As my orders go out, Hahn fires another burst from his MG. The rifle fire is targeting us now. Since all hatches are closed, I ignore it and watch the two 38ts and the half track advance across the field. They spray the thicket with MG fire before the infantry dismount and charge the position. A tree is knocked down by a thrown grenade.  
"E team reports thicket cleared, 4 AT rifles located, hostiles dead or retreated. No casualties." Samm says aloud. "Understood E team, good job."  
"Radio, Have B team, report status." I ask.  
Moments later, someone knocks on the turret side, Hahn opens his hatch after checking. Stood there is B team's driver,  
"B team reports tank fully operational, a few dents in the front plate." He paused. "Commander Klein requests our callsign be changed to Schildkrote." He added, blatantly embarrassed.

Tortoise, huh. Cute.

"Request approved, have 'tortoise team' take the rearguard, radio, move team D to the front."  
Klause nodded and ran back to his tank. Out of all the recruiters, Klein, Klinchen and Klause, I liked Klause the most. Probably because he didn't complain and was perhaps a bit simple.

The next hour advancing was filled by watching team D's Austro-Hungarian flag flapping in the wind. After requesting a status check, Samm moans over the intercom,  
"And I'm saying to him, dude, you're speaking Czech! I don't speak Czech! Then he switches to Hungarian! I think he does it on purpose!"  
"Put me on transmission," I ask Samm, "Team D, you do speak German, right?" A man pokes out the turret of tank D and shouts back, God only knows what language he replied in.

5 minutes later he shouts again, this time in broken German,  
"Stream ahead, commander."  
"Driver stop. Radio, all units halt, E team, dismount and check depth, D team, prepare to test ford." I smile smugly, that'll teach them. "A and C team, watch left and right respectively."

We wait as the kampfgruppe moves into position. I spot two of the infantrymen splashing water at each other. Another stands still in the stream, staring off into the distance as his boots are probably filling with water. One jogs over to us, he wears glasses and has light hair. Their corporal, I think.  
"E team reports depth is adequate, shall I tell D team to begin fording?"  
"Affirmative. Carry on. Radio, all tanks range the opposite bank and load HE. Loader, load smoke"  
"Yes sir" reply Yorik and Samm reply.

D team was halfway across the river when the firing started, including a loud crack from an artillery piece.  
"Is that AT?" I ask  
"Not sure" Yorik replied, "I'm more familiar with German and French equipment."  
"Its OK. Radio, All tanks are to fire at targets of opportunity at will. Team C will advance to join team D if necessary. Gunner, fire smoke once at team D and once in front of them. Loader, standby to reload smoke once, then HE."  
There is another crack as the enemy artillery fires again, dangerously close to D team. Hahn replies, firing our 37mm twice. Smoke covers the crossing as MG fire rakes our tanks, and we fire back with ours in response. Team B fires their cannon, blowing a large tree open as their MG fire rakes the forest tops. Team C blows a crater in the riverbank.  
"We need some gunnery practice" I say under my breath, pivoting the cupola, I spot a gun barrel poking out from behind some branches. "AT gun sighted, gunner, match my bearing. Loader, unload APHE, load HE" The turret rotates toward the direction I am facing, while my cupola stays still. The marvels of technology.  
"Gunner, do you see target."  
"I see it."

"HE loaded"

"Fire."  
With no delay, Hahn fires the 37 and I watch the shell sail into the AT gun, and it flies onto its side, bent and smoking, its crew paste. "One burst of MG fire into that position." The MG crackles and the enemy fire disappears as they retreat.

"Radio, order teams C, D and E to continue their advance. Well done to teams C and D for their naval warfare. I will petition for a transfer to the Kriegsmarine."

By the end of the day, I had 'Duck' and 'Hippo' teams under my command. As we settled down to refuel and rest, the infantry had dug so many foxholes, the place looked like a rabbit warren.


End file.
